Nina's song
by fabinalove
Summary: This is a multi-chapter songfic over Mary's song by taylor Swift. Please read, im not very good at summarys,its better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a multi-chapter song fic over the song, Mary's song by Taylor Swift. I really hope you enjoy it! This story takes place before she comes to the house of Anubis.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Taylor Swifts song, Mary's song!**

**Nina's pov-**

Today was the day, the day that I would be leaving America. I got a scholarship to a remote boarding school in Liverpool, England. Sure, I was scared and yes, I was going to miss my Gran so much; but Im really excited to see what England looks like. I haven't been there since I was 7, but I don't want to think about that right now. That's too sad of a memory for me to bear. I know, it's been 9 years since that happened, but I still can't believe my parents are gone.

_Flashback-_

_I was seven and I was walking along the lake by my house. My house was huge, and I had a huge yard. My friend was over, I forget his name. How could I forget my best friend's name? He was my one and only friend when I was seven because I was home schooled and he was a family friend. I lived in the UK at the time in Whitehaven, Cumbria. All I remember about my now "mystery" best friend is that he has brown hair and beautiful green eyes, they were like pretty lights.. I would definitely recognize him if I saw him again. I also had a tiny crush on him. _

"_Nina dear, may you come here?" My Gran shouted from the back door, she had a worried look on her face._

_I raced to the back door._

" _What is it Gran? Where are my parents?" I asked, now I was really worried, my parents should be getting back by now. _

_My Gran looked down at the phone in her hands._

"_Nina, honey, your parents, they died in a car crash." My gran said, with worry and sorrow in her eyes._

"_What!" Was all I could say before I burst into tears, and I ran, I ran all the way back to the lake, my friend racing behind me, fighting to catch up. _

"_Neens, don't run away!" my Mystery best friend said._

_He finally caught up to me and grabbed my arm to make me face him. He engulfed me in a huge hug. _

"_Neensy, everythings going to be ok, you will always have me by your side." He said._

**End of flash back, still Nina's pov-**

But now, at the age of sixteen, I haven't seen him since I moved to the United States, to start a new life with my Gran. Man, I wish I could see him again, I wish I could remember his name. I walked down stairs with my suite cases in my hand, I was ready for my flight.

"Nina, darling, are you ready to leave for the airport?'' My loving Gran asked me.

I nodded as I placed my bags in the trunk and hopped in the front seat. The drive was long and silent, but we finally reached the Tennessee Airport. I jumped out of the car as we pulled to a stop and I grabbed my bags from the trunk. My Gran ran over to me and I braced myself for a long, tight, hug.

"Oh Nina! Good bye Honey, im going to miss you so much! Don't forget to call me at least once a week." She said as she let me out of the hug.

"Im going to miss you to Gran." I said as I walked to the enterance.

Once I walked in, I felt so alone, I had never been away from home before. I looked around the large room until I saw the line to wait in to board the plane that travels to Liverpool, England. I waled over to it and got in line. There wasn't that many people ahead of me so the wait wasn't that long. Finally it was my turn, so I walked through the security thing. The inspected my bags and scanned my with a metal detector. After they decided that I was clean and that I wasn't a murder, they let me pass. I walked past them and boarded the plane. I had first class so it wasn't going to be that bad of a flight. When I was sitting comfortable in my seat, I dozed off.

8 hours later: (I don't know how long the flight really is.)

Nina's point of view-

I awoke to find out that we had just landed. Really? I slept through a plane landing? Talk about a heavy sleeper. I got up and stretched. When I walked of the plane, I grabbed my bags and waited for the housemother that was supposed to pick me up right around this time. I think, if im not mistaken, her name is Trudy. I scanned my surroundings until my eyes met a sign that read "Nina Martin, Anubis House." I ran over to it.

"Hi, im Nina Martin." I said excitedly.

"Oh hello sweety, im your housemother, Trudy!" She greeted as she helped me put my bags in the trunk.

We got in the car and she started the engine, and begun to drive. We drove for a while until we reached a beautiful house. It was so beautiful, it was an old Victorian house with ivy growing on it giving it an original look.

" Where here!" Trudy shouted excitedly as she grabbed my bags from the trunk and made her way to the door.

" Wow!" I stood there mesmerized by its beauty. Then I realized she was holding the door for me, so I ran to catch up.

As I walked through the gaping doors, I saw a man, sort of reassembling a rat, standing at the top of the beautiful staircase.

"You must be Miss Martin, Im Victor, I own this house." He said sharply, then walked into a room at the top of the stairs, slamming the door behind him.

I looked over at Trudy, she gave me a look that said "Im sorry for that grouch."

She waved me into the kitchen. I saw 8 people, my age sitting at a long table. Their heads turned to me as I walked in. I felt like I needed to say something so I said shyly. "Hi im Nina, Im from America."

Everyone waved and said ' hi's" and' hey's' .

" Everyone introduce ourselves, tell her a little bit about you." Trudy said as she placed a chair for me at the table.

A blonde girl with a very sparkly and pink outfit on, popped up out of her seat. "Im Amber, Amber Millington to be exact. I love Victoria and David Beckham, sparkles, shopping and my faveourite colour is Pink" She shouted, then quickly sat down and nudged the blonde boy who was sitting beside her.

He rolled his eyes and reluctantly got up and turned to me.

" My name is Mick Campbell. I love sports especially football, but in your country it's soccer. I also am dating Amber and my favourite colour is red." He said and quickly sat down to return to slurping down his spaghetti.

A blonde haired boy who was sitting beside him scooted out his chair and stood up.

" Im Jerome Clarke. I love to pull pranks, so be aware. I also like the colour purple." He said.

The girl next to him got out of her chair and greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hello, im Mara. I love school and my favourite colour is yellow." She said and sat down.

The girl next to her, which looked sort of goth stood up. She had redish hair and had to clip in coloured extensions.

"Im Patricia. Im really mood all the time, so don't try anything. My favourite colour is black" She eyed me as she sat down. Im definently not going to mess with her.

Next to her was a brown haired girl.

" Im Joy Mercer. My favourite colour is blue and I love to draw." She said cheerfully.

Next to her was a dark haired boy.

" Heeellllloooo… do you speek our language alien?" I shook my head at him and rolled my eyes. He is way to weird to even look at. " Oh ok, just wanted to make sure you weren't like some alien sent down to Earth to get me and take me back to your planet. By the way my names alfie and I like aliens and the colour orange."

The boy next to him had dark brown hair and he looked annoyed at him. He stood up and our eyes met. It was him, it was my mystery friend. Or at least I think it was. He smiled at me.

" Hi im Fabian." Yes, his name was Fabian, that is him! "My favourite colour is green." He said and sat back down.

Now im pretty sure that's him.

_Flashback-_

_We were behind my house sitting under a tree. I had always had a crush on him and I looked at him like the stars that shine in the sky. I was seven, and at the time he tricked me into thinking he was 9, but I later learned that he was seven as well. We were arguing over who was stronger._

"_Im stronger than you!" I taunted._

_He laughed. "Nina, I could diffidently beat you up, im bigger than you."_

_I just rolled my eyes because I knew that he could never do that to me._

"_Lets play truth or dare!" I screeched. He nodded. "I'll go first, I dare you to kiss me." I said, thinking he would think it was gross and back out of it._

"_Ok." He said, and leaned in._

_I quickly got up from my comfy spot under the tree and started running. _

"_I was just kidding Fabian, your icky!" I said as I ran around, he was chasing me._

_Our parents were sitting on the back porch watching us. Our daddy's used to joke about both of us growing up and falling in love, and then our mom's would smile and roll their eyes. " Oh, my, my, my." They would say._

**_How did you like it? Was it good? Please review, that would make me so happy!_**

**_BTW: YES, THIS IS MULTICHAPTER, ITS NOT A ONE SHOT! :)_**

**_until next time,_**

_**SIBUNA!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing everyone! I hope you enjoy chapter two…..**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own house of Anubis OR Mary's Song by Taylor Swift!**

**Okay, heres chapter two,**

**Fabian's POV-**

The new girl, she seemed familiar. It was like I knew her a long time ago. She was smiling at me, so I smiled back.

" Fabian, Im let you take the job of showing Nina around." Trudy said.

"Ok Trudy, but what about school today?" I asked her.

" you can take some time off from school to show her around." Trudy said.

Yes! I get to miss some school, hehe! I looked at Nina.

" Would you like to go now?" I asked her. She nodded.

" Yeah, sure." She said.

"Ok then, follow me." I said.

I got up and walked to the boys corridors.

"This is the boys corridors." I said simply.

Then I pointed to each room and said who was in that room. She kept nodding like she didn't know what else to do. I probably would do that to if I was new. I walked up stairs.

" This is the girls corridor, that's your room." I said as I pointed to the room that Amber had all to herself.

She wouldn't be to happy when she finds out that she has to share.

" Fabian, this might seem a little weird but.." Nina started to say, then paused.

" What were you going to say." I asked

"Oh umm, nothing." She said.

" It's ok Nina, you can tell me." I urged.

She looked at me and then began, " Ok, so as I said before, this might sound a little weird. Did you have a best friend that was a girl when you were seven, and did she move away after her parents died?" she asked, and I do have to admit, that is something strange to ask a person that you just met. But come to think about it, yes, I did have a best friend, and her parents died so she moved away.

"Yeah, actually I did. I don't remember her name though." I said. Suddenly a smile appeared on her face and she ran towards me, embracing me in an unexpected hug. She held on to me tightly, so I hugged her back, it was a nice hug.

" Your Fabian, my best friend from when I was seven! We used to play by the creek, and sit under the tree in my back yard!" She said excitedly. She looked up at me and smiled, that same smile she had when we were seven.

"Neensy!" I said, remembering that that was the pet name I used to call her. She begun to laugh, so I did too.

" I used to hate it when you called me that, but know its… kinda cute." She said shyly.

" What do you mean by that?" I asked and gave her a playful nudge.

She laughed. " I don't know, you've changed, your not that little boy a used to see. But your eyes still shine like pretty lights." She said and looked into my green eyes, that were staring back into hers.

" And your not that little girl I used to see." I said. Her cheeks were turning a light shade of red, so I decided to change the subject. " Do you remember that one time when we were sitting under the tree in your backyard? You said that you were stronger than me, when you diffidently weren't, then I said I was going to beat you up, but truthfully I could never do that to a sweet little girl." I said, those were the days.

We were now sitting on her bed, side by side. Our fingers accidently brushed past each others as I moved my hand. There were a dozen, tiny sparks running through my fingers, and by the look on Nina's face, she felt them to. I looked over at her, a little embarrassed.

" Sorry I didn't mean to touch your hand." I said.

" Its okay." She said and smiled, I gladly smiled back.

We looked into each other's eyes. I begun to lean in, and so did she, but before we could kiss, Amber ran in and we quickly jumped away.

" Guys…. Whoa, when did this happen? I thought you were showing her around, but no, your sucking her face off, or at least you wanted to." I guess she saw us. A smile begun to creep across her face.

We were both blushing like crazy, we could make a tomato jealous.

" I was coming up to say, that we have school off today because Mr. Sweet was running a fever." Amber said.

" Okay, thanks for informing us amber." I said, giving her a ' Go away, and don't try to get us together look'. She nodded and left the room.

I looked back at Nina, she was still as red as I probably was right now. She looked up at me and smiled.

" Fabian, remember when our dads used to joke about the two of us, growing up and falling in love?' She asked.

I nodded, " Yeah, but I never really thought I would." I said, she looked at me questionably.

" Do you like me?" She asked hopefully.

**I said….**

**Cliffhanger! Did you like it?**

**Please review, I would like at least 5 reviews before I update. Please?**

**Until next time…**

**SIBUNA! : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys for your wonderful reviews, they made me smile!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

**Chapter 3:**

Fabian's POV-

I nodded, " Yeah, I think I do." I said.

" As a friend?" She asked.

I wasn't sure how to answer that, I didn't want to ruin our friendship that we've had since we were seven, but at the same time I wanted to tell her. I decided to take my chances. And just come out and say it.

" No, more than that Nina." I said, and edged closer to her.

She smiled. " I was hoping you'd say that." She looked up at me with happiness in her eyes.

" May I?" I asked, as I brought my hand to her cheek and leaned in.

She nodded and leaned in as well, putting her arms around my neck. As our lips met, I felt that spark again, except this time it was ten times stronger than before. I pulled her closer to me. When we parted, we both had smiles on our faces.

" That was a little awkward, because the whole time we were kissing, I pictured you still at the age of seven." She laughed.

" Yeah, it was a little awkward, but I could get used to it." I said.

She smiled at me. " Does that mean you liked it?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

I nodded. " Yes, it was amazing."

She laughed. " Maybe I should have let you kiss me back when you tried to, then I would have known you were a good kisser 9 years ago, then I would have fallen in love with you back then instead of so many years later." She quickly put her hands over her mouth, not meaning to say the last part that came out of her mouth. She looked down to try to hide a blush creeping to her cheeks, epic fail!

" So your in love with me?" I asked her.

She nodded, still looking down and her blush only getting worse. I put my fingers under her chin and lifted her head to look at me. Her beautiful blue-green eyes were full of embarrassment and love.

"I'm in love with you too." I said.

The embarrassment swept from face, being replaced by a smile and shinning eyes.

" Nina, your eyes are beautiful." I said.

She laughed. " I was just thinking the same thing."

I took her hand in mine. Her hands were small and soft.

"Nina, I used to think you were pretty when you were seven." I said.

" Do you still think that?" She asked hopefully.

I shook my head. " No I don't think your pretty anymore." I said.

Her eyes turned hurt. I squeezed her hand gently and smiled at her.

" I think your beautiful." I said.

Her smile returned and her eyes lit up again. She leaned forward and gently kissed me on the lips. I finally kissed back, and by the time the kiss ended, her arms were draped around my neck and my hands were around her waist.

" Fabian…" She begun.

Amber burst through the door.

" Fabians got himself a girly friend!" She squealed, as I gave her a death glare.

" Oh and if you were wondering, I was NOT spying on you two, I was just, umm, brushing my hair in the hall way." She said.

I rolled my eyes.

" Trudy said its time for lunch." She pulled me up and pushed me out of the door, and shutting it in my face.

Whatever, I guess she wants to say hi to the new girl. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

**Nina's POV-**

Amber pulled Fabian up and pushed him out into the hallway, closing the door in his face.

" What was that about?" I asked.

She smiled at me, and jumped over to where I was sitting and sat down beside me.

" Sorry, I wanted him to leave the room so we could talk about him, Bye the way, we're going to be great friends!" She said.

" Okay."

" So, you like him don't you?" She asked, beaming.

" No, we have known each other since we were seven." I said, im not that good at lying.

" Then why did you kiss him, TWICE!" She asked.

"Oh, you saw that. Ok, fine. I do like him, but don't tell!" I said

She shook her head and held out her pinkie. " I pinkie promise."

" I'll take it to the grave, I NEVER tell a secret." She said with wide eyes. (A/N: Does that line sound familiar?)

I took her pinkie.

" I'm a Fabina shipper now!" She shrieked.

" What are you talking about?" I asked, I truly was confused.

She sighed. " Your such an American Nina! Ok, Fabian plus Nina equals Fabina." She said.

" Oh okay, I get it. I said.

" Let me warn you Nina, Fabian is a complete nerd! He even knows what 6 x 4 is!" She shrieked, I rolled my eyes.

" Amber, he isn't a nerd just because he knows what 6 x 4 is, oh and by the way, its 24." I said.

Her mouth formed an oh and she gasped. " You are made for each other! You both now how to divide by big numbers!" She yelled.

I laughed. " It's multiplying, and thanks for that amber." I said.

" Whatever, subtract, detract, minus, take away, their wall part of math, even though their different." She said.

Not that I just figured this out, but she is such a blond.

" Those all mean the same thing." I said and sighed.

" Any ways, lets get off of the boring topic off learning and go to a much better topic about boys, and you know which boy im talking about. 'cough' Fabian 'cough'" She said as she nudged me.

" Okay, I get it, no need to do that." I said, as I pushed her away because she was still coughing and nudging me.

She stopped and looked at me with a sly smile on her face.

" You know, I happen to be quit the expert at getting couples together." She smiled.

My eyes went wide. " No! I really do not want you to, please don't, if he likes me then he will ask me on his own time." I said, still with wide eyes and a shocked expression.

She looked at me like I was crazy. " We ARE talking about Fabian here! He is way too shy, it will take him a lifetime to get up the nerves to ask you out, trust me I can get you together very quickly." She said.

I just shook my head and sighed as we got up and walked downstairs to have lunch. As we walked in, everyone was there was an open spot at the head of the table, right next to Fabian. He patted the seat, gesturing that he wanted me to sit by him. I walked over to the chair, as he got up and pulled it out for me, such a gentlemen. I smiled at him and he smiled back as I sat down. I looked around the table to see everyone smiling at us. I looked at them, and they all looked from me to Fabian, and then back to me again. Then I met eyes with that girl named Joy, she was the only one who wasn't smiling, instead she was giving me mad glares. I wonder why she hates me, I didn't do anything to her. I looked back at everyone else who was still looking from me to Fabian. Then they all looked at Amber and nodded their heads, and she smiled widely.

" What are ya'll looking at?" I asked them.

They smiled. " Their just intrigued about some top secret info a just gave them." Amber said, and then winked at me. Great, just great! She told everyone, even after she said she never tells lies and pinkie promised. What kind of world do we live in now, when a pinkie promise means nothing?

" Does everyone at this table know?" I asked.

She shook her head and smiled. " No not EVERYONE knows." She said, and as she said everyone she cocked her head towards Fabian.

" What does everyone not know?" Fabian asked, putting his fork down to join in on the conversation.

" You know, the gossip over who loves who in this house." Patricia said, between stifled laughs. She looked at me and begun laughing uncontrollably.

Fabian looked confused and looked at everyone else for a better answer.

" Here is a little hint on who the gossip is about, She is American and her Name starts with a N. And she has a crush on a boy who is British and his name starts with the letter –" Mick begun, but I cut him off with long, exaggerated coughs.

Fabian looked at me questionably. " Are you okay Nina?" He asked grabbing my cup of water and handing it to me.

Everyone begun laughing loudly, as I glared at them.

" He really doesn't get it does he?" Jerome, the guy with big hair asked.

" I don't get what!" Fabian asked, practically shouting the question.

" Let me state the obvious for you Fabian," Alfie begun in a baby talk tone. " Nina—"

**That's it everyone! Does Alfie spill the beans? I guess you'll have to wait and see!**

**Please review I really love feedback to see if everyone likes my story.**

**Until next time,**

**SIBUNA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here is chapter four!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS, OR TAYLOR SWIFT'S SONGS!**

**Nina's POV-**

"Let me state the obvious for you Fabian," Alfie begun in a baby talk tone. "Nina—OUCH!" I glared aat him after kicking him pretty hard in the leg.

"What was that for Nina?" Alfie asked clutching his probably throbbing leg.

"Just saving you from saying things you will regret." I said giving him a look as if saying, 'Say it, I'll kill you later.'

He shifted in his seat nervously.

'Nina, be a doll, would you run down to the mailboxes for me? There on the end of the street." Trudy said.

'Yeah sure Trudy.' I said as I got up and walked out of the door.

**Fabian's POV-**

Right after Nina shut the door, Alfie looked at me and got a devious smirk on his face. I looked at him questionably.

'Do you want to know what I was going to say?" He asked.

I looked at him hesitantly, I did want to know, but, If Nina didn't want me to know then I probably shouldn't hear it.

'Nina didn't want me to know, so I guess not.' I said to him.

He looked over to Jerome and they shared knowing stares at each other, then they smiled and Jerome shook his head and winked.

'Well, Nina didn't want ME to tell you, but she didn't say anything about Jerome telling you.' He smirked, so did Jerome.

'Guys, it seems wrong though.' I whined.

'Your such a goody-good Rutter, I'll just tell you anyways.' Jerome said.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, ready to listen.

'What Alfie was going to say was, Nina likes you dude, its obvious. So go get her man!' Jerome said giving me a friendly pat on the back, I just blushed. Was it true? Did she really like me back?

Alfie must have read my mind because he said, 'Nina does like you mate, she was kicking me and trying to make me not tell you.' He said as he stuffed his second plate of spaghetti in his mouth.

'She does Fabes, She told me when I went up to our room.' Amber said in her usual peppy voice.

'Yeah, the way she looks at you is the way Amber looks at shoes.' Mick said and laughed.

Everyone laughed at his remark.

Just then, Nina burst through the door, everyone's laughter quickly seized. She sat down next to me after giving Trudy the mail. She looked around the table.

'Why is everyone so quiet?' She asked curiously.

'Oh you know, we're just to busy stuffing our faces with Trudy's delicious spaghetti to talk.' Amber said, man she isn't that great at lying.

Nina seemed to believe her though because she shook her head and grabbed a plate, and begun putting spaghetti on it.

I felt a slight tape on my foot and I looked up to see Mick eying me. Once he got my attention, he looked at Nina and mouthed, 'Once she's done eating, talk to her, ask her on a date!' I nodded and sat there, waiting for her to finish eating.

**Nina's POV-**

When I came in from getting the mail, everyone was laughing, but when I walked in, they stopped and stared at me.

'Why is everyone so quiet?' I asked as I sat down next to Fabian.

'Oh you know, we're just too busy stuffing our faces with Trudy's delicious spaghetti to talk.' Amber said, obviously lying. I really wanted to know what they were up to, but I decided to shrug it off, so I grabbed a plate and put spaghetti on it.

As I was eating, I saw Mick look at me and then mouth something to Fabian. I couldn't make it out though, something about eating, talk, and date. I looked over at Fabian who happened to be looking at me at that moment. As our eyes met, we both froze and stared at each other. His eyes are so mesmerizing.

'Eehhuumm!' Amber pretended to clear her throat loudly to break us out of our spell, it worked. I quickly took my eyes off of Fabian's green gem of eyes and continued eating my yummy spaghetti. I had never had spaghetti so tasty before.

Once I was finished I got up and took my plate to Trudy. 'Trudy, your spaghetti is delicious!' I said as I handed her my plate.

'Thanks sweety.' She smiled at me.

As I made my way back to the table, I saw Mick urging Fabian to get up and do something for some reason. Fabian was refusing to and he was blushing. As I made my way to the table, Mick pulled him up as Alfie gave him a shove. He came hurdling towards me. He was inches away from me now, and still coming, but he quickly caught his balance. As he straitened himself up, he glared at Alfie. Alfie just laughed as Mick and Jerome put their thumbs up and grinned. He looked over at me with his beautiful, deep green eyes.

'Nina, can I, can I umm, talk to you in my room?' He stuttered out nervously.

'Yeah, sure. Did a cat have your tongue?' I asked jokingly.

He laughed nervously as he led me into his room. Once we were in there, he sat on the bed and patted the seat beside him. I walked across the room and sat down next to him.

'Whats this about Fabes?' I asked him.

He looked nervous. 'I wanted to, ummm, ask you something.' He said, this time only stuttering once.

'Okay, ask away'

'I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me.' He asked, then looked really uneasy. 'You know, as friends.' He said, my heart sank.

I looked down. 'Yeah, sure. As friends.' I said sadly.

'Is something wrong? Do you not want to go with me?' He asked anxiously.

I looked back up at him. 'Oh no, I do want to go.' I said, I hope he couldn't tell that I was disappointed.

'That's good, so tonight?' He asked.

'Yeah, sure.' I said and got up to leave.

As I walked across the room I heard Fabian get up. 'Nina, there's something I want to tell you.' He said as he caught up with me. He turned me around to face him.

'Yeah?' I asked.

He looked confident, but then suddenly he got all shy again. 'Oh, never mind.' He said.

I wonder what he was going to say. 'You can tell me.' I said to him, looking him straight in the eyes, which made him even more shy. He quickly looked down.

'I was just wondering, well, if you want to….. maybe you could go to the movies as my date instead of friends.' He stuttered out, but then quickly added. ' Only if you want to though.'

I said….

**Cliffhanger! What do you think Nina says? **

**Until next time,**

**SIBUNA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, I really enjoy reading them!(:**

**Here's chapter 5, I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Nina's POV-**

I wanted to burst out and say, OMG! Yes Fabian, I love you! But I thought that would make me seem easy to get, so instead I said, " Yeah, that would be nice." I smiled at him.

He seemed relieve and smiled at me. 'So after super, yeah?' He asked me.

I nodded. 'What should we see?'

He thought for a while. 'I don't really know what is showing, is there anything you've been wanting to see?' He questioned.

I quickly blurted out, 'The Woman in Black!' I shouted.

He look startled at my quick reply. 'Okay. We can see that. You must really want to see that.' He laughed.

'Yeah, I love scary movies.' I said.

'Me too.' He replied.

I laughed. 'We have one thing in common.' I said.

He nodded. 'Lets catch up by telling each other what we like so we can see how much we have in common.' He said as he sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him for me to sit.

I walked over and sat beside him. 'Whats your birthday?' I asked.

'February 7th.' He said.

'Mines July 7th.' I said.

'That's cool. Our birthdays are both on the seventh.'

'Favourite animal?' He asked

'Definitely a horse, because my parents had them, and I would ride them along the creek by my house with them.' I said, that thought was saddening.

He looked sad. 'Your parents were really nice.' He said.

Oh great, I feel a tear in my eye. I quickly whipped it away. Fabian noticed, he pulled me into a hug as I started crying harder.

'It's okay Nina.' He said as I buried my head into his chest.

When I finally stopped crying, I pulled away from Fabian.

'Is my mascara running?' I asked Fabian, I probably looked pretty funny.

'Yeah, but you still look good.' He said, and then blushed.

I blushed as well. 'Thanks Fabian.' I smiled at him.

I looked down at his shirt. 'Fabian, I think some of my mascara got on your shirt. Sorry!' I said as I pointed to some black stains on his white shirt.

He looked down. 'Its okay Nina, I'll just put a different shirt on.' He said as he walked over to his closet, he picked out a green plaid shirt. He took off his shirt and I saw his six pack! That makes him 10x hotter!

As he was buttoning his shirt up, he noticed me staring at him. 'Was that weird?'

'Huh, what?' I asked.

'Was it weird that I just took my shirt off in front of you? Because you kept staring at me.'

'Oh, no it wasn't weird. By the way, when did you get a six pack? You didn't have one when you were seven.'

He smiled. 'I, I, I work out!' He sang. (ps. That's from the song 'Sexy and I know it.')

I laughed. 'Wow Fabian.'

He laughed. 'Well, its true, I do work out.' He defended.

I just shook my head and laughed harder.

'Well, I guess I'm going to leave now.' I said.

'Okay, bye.' He said.

'Bye.' I walked out of his room and went up to my room with a smile on my face. I ran over to my closet and through the door open, not even noticing Amber was there.

'What are you all happy about?' She asked looking up at me from panting her nails.

'Im going to the movies!' I said excitedly.

'With who? Jerome, Alfie, Mick, oh I know FABIAN!' She shrieked, running over to my closet.

'Yeah, Fabian.' I said as I looked through my closet.

'You've only known him for a day and your already going on a date?' She shouted questionably.

'like I said earlier Amber, I already knew him before I came here, and anyways, I don't think he really likes me.' I looked down sadly.

'WHAT? He likes you, you should have saw him at the table when you went to get the mail earlier!" She yelled excitedly.

I perked up. 'What did he say or do?' I asked her.

'Well… SOMEONE, not me, told him you liked him, and then he was all happy and stuff.' She said.

'Who told him!' I was probably red from embarrassment and anger.

'I cant tell.' She said.

'Whatever.' I said and rolled my eyes. 'So he likes me back?' I asked curiously.

She shook her head. "Yeppers sparkly peppers!' She shrieked.

'Sparkly peppers? Are you all like girly and annoying or something?' I asked her.

She looked taken aback. 'I'm girly, but I am NOT annoying! Now you take that back or I'll tie you up with my ribbons!' She threatened.

I put my hands up. 'Oh! I'm so scared, your going to tie me up with ribbons you put in your hair.' I begun laughing.

'Your gonna regret that, AMERICAN!' she screeched. She looked pretty offended and mad.

'I better run before you get your ribbons!' I said, and begun running.

As I ran out of our room, I closed the door in her face to delay her a bit while I find somewhere to hide. I looked around frantically and then I saw a door on the end of the hall. I ran over to it, it was open a bit. I pulled it all the way open and closed it just as Amber had managed to open our door. I looked around to see stairs leading up to somewhere, this must be the attic.

'Nina, Nina? American? Yankee? Where are you? Nina!' I heard Amber scream from the hallway.

What should I do? I thought. She might find me. I quickly ran up the stairs to see that it was the attic, and it was filled with a bunch of dusty, objects scattered about the room. I'm sure a could find a place to hid in here, so I begun looking.

**How was it? I'll put chapter 6 up as soon as I can!**

**Until next time,**

**SIBUNA!(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M super sorry guys for not updating in I while, I just haven't found the time to. But… I will ot keep you waiting this long again! I promise: )**

**So here is chapter six….**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! ( I wish I did though…)**

**Chapter six:**

**Nina's Pov-**

I looked around the attic, where should I hide?

'Nina! Are you up here?' amber called up from the bottom of the stairs.

I pulled out my locket that my mother had given me when I was 5. She said that I would find great use for it when I'm in a time of need. The locket was shaped like an eye, except it's turned the other way. It's wooden, and in the middle is a red jewel. When you open it up, there's a picture of a girl. When I asked my mother who it was she said that I will find out, but not now.

As I wondered around the room, I glanced at my locket again. I couldn't believe my eyes, the locket was glowing! It was glowing a bright red. What could it mean? Out of the corner of my eye I saw a the same bright red glow, and as I turned my head I saw that it was a little shape on the wall. It was the same shape as my locket. Does that mean something? I was interrupted from my thoughts as I heard footsteps coming up the attic steps. I did all that I could think to do, I pressed my locket into the red glowing shape. At first, nothing happened, but then the wall next to me begun to slide to the side. A sudden, strong force pushed me forward, moving into the other side of the wall. I looked inside the little space and saw that on the wall there was a picture of the same girl that was in my locket, but her eyes were glowing red. It looked…evil and frightening.

Amber's footsteps were drawing nearer. I didn't want to go in, but at the same time I didn't want amber to find me. I quickly took a step forward, into the small room. I heard the sound of to heavy stones grinding up against each other. When I turned my head to see what the noise was, I noticed that the wall that was once side open, was now closed. How do I get out? I frantically pawed at the wall, trying to pull it back open. No use, it wouldn't even budge. Great, just great Nina. Not knowing what else to do, I took a seat up against the wall. The side I was sitting was facing the wall that held the creepy little girl picture. Since her eyes weren't glowing anymore, she looked sweet, and innocent. I felt like I knew her, not just like I met her once, but like she was an old best friend. I felt like I knew her name, like it was on the tip of my tongue. But how would I now her? I could I forget someone like that? My thoughts were interrupted by a door opening, then closing with a loud thud.

"Nina, I've searched everywhere and this is the only place I haven't looked, so I know your in here!" Amber shrieked. I held my breath and froze, as if she could feel, hear, and see my every move. I heard footsteps advancing closer, closer, and finally stopping on the other side of the wall. I could hear her sigh.

"Nina! I'm not mad, I just want to talk to you!" Amber shouted. She waited for a response.

I kept quiet, I wasn't about to tell her how my somehow 'magical' locket was glowing and got me trapped behind a wall. That would just sound crazy. Besides, my mother told me to tell NOBODY about my locket. She was very serious when she warned me not to. She said that the blackbird would take it, and in the end probably take my life as well. Ever time I think about how she gave me the locket, I get shivers up and down my spine.

"I guess she's not In here after all. Maybe she is hiding outside….yeah!" I heard amber say, and then there were fast, loud footsteps running towards the attic door. I waited until I heard the door slam, and Amber running down the stairs until I let out my breath and got up. I scanned the room for an exit. Nothing. Then a symbol on the wall begun to glow. I walked closer to it and realized that it was the same symbol as the one on the other side of the wall. I grabbed my locket, which was now glowing red too, and placed it in the shape. The door slide open, lurking me forward and I quickly ran out. I'm never telling anyone about this. Never. The door grinded closed behind me. This was unbelievable; I had a magical locket that opened a secret door, weird! I looked at my watch, it was getting late. I'll come and examine the space later, but not now.

As I walked down the steps, I looked behind me once more, I just couldn't believe my locket could open a secret door. When I got to the bottom of the steps, I put my hand on the knob and tried to turn it, it was locked. I thought back to the days when I couldn't get into my jewelry box, so I would take a bobby pin and pick the lock. So, I reached into my hair and grabbed a pin, which was holding up a small braid. I quickly picked the lock and cracked the door open, to fist check and see if anyone was their before I walked out. Through the small crack I could see there was no one so I threw the door open quickly, walked out, shut it, and locked again. Once I was finished I walked back to m room.

When I walked into the room, Amber was propped up on a pillow on her bed staring at me, and it wasn't in a nice way, it was a death glare.

**Did you like it? **

**Thanks for reading it, please please please review!:) - - It makes me happy!**

**HOA QUESTION!": How many puzzle pieces were their? (Sorry, really easy!)**

**Until next time,**

**SIBUNA!:) **


End file.
